Revolution
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: In a land called Rukongai, a tyrant king rules with an iron fist. The people of this land wish for freedom and a new ruler. But the question remains, who will lead the revolution? Rated M for language and violance.
1. Our Story begins

**CHAPTER 1 ~ Our Story begins**

**~ BLEACH**

It was morning as a young woman entered a bed chamber. She had slightly long black hair and a long lock over her face. She wore a maid outfit and pulled back the curtains of the windows. "Time to rise and shine, my lord." said the woman. There was a groan and a head peeked out.

The teen in bed had spikey orange hair and brown eyes. "Dammit Rukia, it's too early." groaned the man. "Ichigo, get up, it's not good for you to lay in bed all day, your the prince for god's sake." said Rukia. Ichigo Kurosaki, the young prince of Rukongai only yawned and sat up, wearing no shirt but wore elegant looking pajama bottoms. He got up and Rukia walked over to two manicans, one dressed in fancy clothes, the other in fancy but normal looking clothes.

"I have set up two different outfits for you to wear today, Ichigo." said Rukia. Ichigo looked at them and sighed. "Why do I have to wear this crap?" asked Ichigo. "Your a prince, so you have to look like one." said Rukia. Ichigo rolled his eyes but chose the less fancy looking one.

He went behind a changing screen and ducked down. Rukia waited patiently for him to dress. Ichigo came back, dressed in a elecant white noble dress shirt with royal blue elegant pants. "You look good." said Rukia. "I look stupid." said Ichigo.

The maid sighed and walked over to him. "Come on, we'll take a walk through the garden, that usually cheers you up." said Rukia. The prince agreed and followed the maid out of the bedroom. Rukia was one of his real friends, she didn't care he was royal, plus, there was also another man who didn't care that he was royal and is a soldier. Rukia and Ichigo walked around the paths and spotted a white and green striped hat.

"Urahara." said Ichigo. The soldier turned and smiled a greeting. "Well, if it isn't the young prince and his friend." said Urahara. "Hello Kisuke, is something wrong, you look upset." said Rukia. "Well, I am, Ichigo, your brother had a worker in town executed." said Urahara.

Ichigo was shocked and pissed. His brother was the king; Kaien, a tyrant ruler. "That's awful, why would he do that?" asked Rukia. "I don't know, all the worker did was stand up for a child laborer." said Urahara. "Dammit, what the hell is wrong with him?" asked Ichigo.

They only stayed silent and Urahara sighed. "Well, I think it's time for our lesson, Ichigo, Rukia, I believe you have your own duties." said Urahara. Rukia nodded and left to head inside. "So, back to sword play?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, let's go." said Urahara.

The prince followed the soldier as they went deeper into the garden. Urahara has served his family for years, back when his father; Issin, ruled Rukongai. They came to a clearing and Urahara tossed Ichigo a sword. "Okay, get ready, we're going all out." said Urahara. Ichigo nodded and got into a stance.

Urahara charged, clashing into Ichigo who blocked the attack. "You've improved your block, your getting to be as good as your father." said Urahara. Ichigo smirked and pushed the soldier back. "That's what I'm aiming for." said Ichigo. They exchanged more swings and Urahara leaped back.

"Now, focus on your movements and try a flourish." said Urahara. Ichigo nodded and let out a breath. He ran at the soldier, moving on his feet fast and gracfully and delivered a strong swing with a blue streak following behind it. Urahara raised his sword to block and there was a loud crunch. Ichigo looked up as the older man laughed.

"You did great, look." said Urahara. He held up the sword, the thick metal blade was cut in two. "You've gotten stronger." said Urahara. Ichigo smiled when he heard rushing footsteps. "Ichigo, Kisuke!" cried Rukia.

"What's the matter?" asked Ichigo. "Trouble, there are protesters outside the castle, the royal guards are already out there, Kaien ordered them to fire at will if they attack!" said Rukia. "We need to get back." said Urahara. The three ran back into the castle but found the throne room empty. "He might be in the war room." said Rukia.

They went down the hall and barged into the war room. Standing by a large map of Rukongai was a tall man with spikey black hair and ice colored blue eyes. It was Kaien and he looked at the new comers. "Urahara, what brings you in here, and with children no less." said Kaien. "You bastard, you can't kill those people!" spat Ichigo.

"Yes I can, they're defying me, so it's a threat to this land and to the crown." said Kaien. "YOUR a threat to this land." snapped Ichigo. "He's right, executing people for no reason is not what a king should do, your father would not approve of this." said Urahara. "Except dad is gone, and the only way to get things done is to rule with an iron fist, if not, then it'll all fall apart." said Kaien. Ichigo had it and punched his brother in the face.

"You bastard, don't disrespect dad, he was a great ruler!" yelled Ichigo. "The prince is right, your nothing but a fuckin tyrant." said Rukia. Kaien rubbed his face and sneered at them. "I'll deal with you two later, guards, escort my brother to his room." said Kaien. The two guards grabbed Ichigo and pulled him out of the room.

As he was dragged deeper into the castle, Ichigo heard someone yell 'fire' and then a thunder of gunshots before silence. He hung his head, griefing for the poor people and then he grew angry. His brother would pay!

_**A/N: well, what did u think? good? bad? plz review**_


	2. Awaken Reaper

**CHAPTER 2 ~ Awaken Reaper**

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo punched his desk as he fell into his chair. He was so pissed, his brother didn't give a damn about anyone here in Rukongai. 'God, this is awful.' thought Ichigo. His door opened and Rukia came in, looking grim. "Are you okay?" asked Ichigo.

"No, Kaien has ordered for me to be executed tomorrow morning." said Rukia. Ichigo was shocked and hugged his friend. "Dammit, he needs to be stopped." said Ichigo. "Your right." said a voice. The two looked to see Urahara enter.

"What we need is a revolution, and for someone to lead it." said Urahara. "A revolution?" asked Ichigo. "Ya, it's perfect, and Ichigo can lead it!" said Rukia. "What, I can't, I don't even know where to start." said Ichigo. "Well, we need to first get followers and an army, then, we'll fight Kaien and you'll take the crown." said Urahara.

"But, I can't be king, I can't rule a country." said Ichigo. "Yes you can, you have a good heart and you know what the people want, you can do it." said Rukia. The prince sighed and nodded. "Alright, then we have a revolution to start." said Ichigo. "Yep, now, we better leave." said Urahara.

"Okay, Rukia, come with us." said Ichigo. Rukia was a bit shocked and looked nervous. "Rukia, I'm not leaving you here to die, your my friend, and we'll need you in the battle." said Ichigo. The maid nodded and Urahara opened the door. "Let's go, we can move better under the cover of the night." said Urahara.

The three ran out and went outside to the garden. "Wait, aren't we leaving?" asked Ichigo. "Yes, but, the front is guarded so we'll take another route, plus we can also pay our respects." said Urahara. They soon stood outside the catacombs where the Kurosaki family was buried. "Never thought I'd enter this place." said Rukia.

"Theres a route in here?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, now, let's go." said Urahara. He opened the door and they went in. It was dark and cold but Urahara had a torch with him and it made seeing their path easier. They entered the main chamber where it was all lite up.

There were many caskets but two sat in front of a large statue of a hooded winged creature. "Ichigo, I think it's time you learned of your family's secret...you are a reaper." said Urahara. "A reaper?" asked Ichigo. "Yes, your from a long line of reapers who could control the very spiritual essence inside themselves for attacks and sword play." said Urahara. "So, Ichigo is a reaper, but, isn't Kaien one then?" asked Rukia.

"No, not all members of a family can be a reaper, Kaien was born normal, Ichigo though was born with the power." said Urahara. "So, I have the power to stop Kaien, but, how, I'm one person." said Ichigo. "True, but it only takes one person to make a difference." said Urahara. Ichigo nodded and the older man went to the wall and pushed in a brick. The creatures arms moved down, reviling a pentagon looking object with a skull's face in the middle.

"This is a reaper's badge, take it." said Urahara. Rukia watched from a distance as Ichigo picked it up. "Is something suppose to happen?" asked Ichigo. Just as he said this, the badge vibrated and glew, engulfing Ichigo in it's light.

**~ BLEACH**

"Ichigo, Ichigo." called a voice. The teen opened his eyes to see he was laying on some grass. He bolted up and was surrounded by fog. "Hello!" called Ichigo. "Ichigo, over here." said a calm voice.

Ichigo looked to be shocked. Standing before him in a white and blue robe was his mother; Masaki. "M-mom?" asked Ichigo. Masaki smiled and walked over to her son and hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you, sweetheart." said Masaki.

"Mom, but, your dead." said Ichigo. "True, my life has ended but I am always here, after all, I am a seer, a reaper's guide." said Masaki. "A seer, so, did you-" started Ichigo. "Yes, I was the one who guided your father, we fell in love and so got together." said Masaki. Ichigo nodded and his mother helped him up.

"And now, it is your turn for me to guide you." said Masaki. "But, I don't know how to be a reaper." said Ichigo. "You have sword fighting down, now it's just a matter of spells." said Masaki. She stepped back, reviling the badge floating. "Take the badge, and you'll take your first step into becoming a reaper, and to your revolution." said Masaki.

Ichigo gulped but trusted his mother and took the badge. He let out a grunt as he felt himself being filled with energy. "Don't resist, this is the power of a reaper, but, as you go along the road, you must awaken the power yourself." said Masaki. The teen let out a breath and soon, he was sitting down, panting hard. He stood up and looked at himself in shock.

He was wearing long flowing pants with black shoes, a black sleeveless shirt with a high collar with a band around his right arm where the badge rested, and black gloves. It was all Japanese style clothing. "What am I wearing?" asked Ichigo. "This is your reaper outfit, I think it makes you look handsome." said Masaki. Ichigo nodded and Masaki lead Ichigo more into the foggy world.

"So, what is this place?" asked Ichigo. "This is the road of fate, it's where reapers come to make sure they're on the right track to their destinys." said Masaki. They then came to a large gate and in the distance, Ichigo could see the castle. "Your destiny is to be the king Rukongai needs, as you go down this road, Ichigo, you'll face many trials to reach the kingdom you were meant to rule." said Masaki. "I won't fail, Kaien went to far." said Ichigo.

Masaki nodded and hugged her son. "I'll be here, Ichigo." said Masaki. She disappeared and a portal was in her place. Ichigo went through, being engulfed by light once again.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Rukia and Urahara looking at him. "Ichigo, did anything happen?" asked Urahara. "And what's with the clothes?" asked Rukia. Ichigo sat up to see he was in his reaper outfit. "I'm fine now, and, I saw mom." said Ichigo.

Rukia looked sad and Urahara nodded. "Even in death, she's still looking out for you." said Urahara. Ichigo nodded and stood up. "Well, try using a spell." said Urahara. Ichigo closed his eyes and held out his hands and in a flash, he was holding balls of fire.

He let it loose and the caskets in front of them pulled apart, reviling a passageway. "An escape route." said Rukia. "Yep, now let's go." said Urahara. The three took off down the tunnel and the entrance slide shut, letting no one come after them.

_**A/N: Second chapter done, hope u liked.**_


	3. Secret Division

**CHAPTER 3 ~ Secret Division**

**~ BLEACH**

The tunnel was brightly lit with torches on the wall as the three ran on through the damp passage. "It's really a close space." said Rukia. "Don't fret, it won't be for long." said Urahara. Ichigo remained silent till he saw light at the end of the tunnel. They went through it to be in a large cave filled with light from the outside.

"Wow, how long has this cave been here?" asked Ichigo. "Issin told me since the castle was first built." said Urahara. "Is there anything we should worry about in here?" asked Rukia. "Hm, maybe some bats." said Urahara. "Great, just what we needed, blood suckers." said Ichigo.

They continued down the path and the teen couldn't help but look around. "So, what's at the end of this cave?" asked Ichigo. "I don't know, I've never been down here before." said Urahara. Rukia rolled her eyes and looked at her friend. "At least we have a reaper with us." said Rukia.

"Except I don't know how to be one." said Ichigo. "You'll learn on the fly then." said Rukia. Ichigo snorted when there was loud screeching. "Incoming bats." said Urahara. They flew in and Rukia screamed.

"Kill them, kill them!" yelled Rukia. Ichigo raised his hands and unleashed a wave of fire, killing the bats and Urahara killed the ones around Rukia. "Nicely done." said Urahara. Ichigo nodded and Rukia smiled. "Ya, Mr. I'm-no-reaper." said Rukia.

Ichigo only punched her arm lightly and they continued on through the cave. "Aren't we out yet?" asked Ichigo. "Nope, we still have ways to go." said Urahara. "You know, they could of made the escape route shorter." said Rukia. Urahara only laughed and Ichigo had the urge to hit him or set his ass on fire.

Suddenly, a smell came and the reaper grimanced. "Uh, what the hell is that smell?" asked Ichigo, holding his nose. "Ugh, that is the smell of sewage, we must be under Rukon Industries." said Urahara. "Wait, then we'll get caught by the guards if we go up." said Rukia. "Not nessesarily." said Urahara.

They walked through the sewage and came to another part of the cave where a small platform was. "What is this?" asked Ichigo. "A transport gate, it requires the magic of a reaper to activate it." said Urahara. "Well, Ichigo, let it rip." said Rukia. The reaper sighed and let loose the fire spell again.

There was a flash of light and the three disappeared.

**~ BLEACH**

Another flash and the three appeared, laying on the ground. "Uh, where are we?" asked Ichigo. Urahara and Rukia looked up to see they were in a room with a large map of Rukongai and three different doors and a long hallway. "Ah ha, I remember this, this is your father's secret division." said Urahara. "Secret division?" asked Ichigo.

"Yep, back during his rein, he had this place built incase a battle was ever coming forth." said Urahara. "Well, it'll be perfect for our revolution." said Rukia. "Ya, so, this division, does Kaien know about it?" asked Ichigo. "No, I was the only one your father ever told, besides your mother of course." said Urahara. Ichigo nodded and Rukia looked around the dirty, dusty area.

"Well, we should at least clean it up." said Rukia. The two men agreed and Ichigo noticed a image of a sword and gun on a door. He pushed on it and it opened up. "Ichigo, where are you going?" asked Rukia. "This door, I want to see what's behind it." said Ichigo.

He went in to see a pedistol with a sword on it and next to it was a pistol. There were other pedistols in the room but they were all empty. "Aw, this is the armory where weapons are stored." said Urahara. He then looked at the weapons present in the room. "Your father must of left these for you Ichigo, as a reaper, once you take this plain sword, it'll morth into a sword from your soul and you'll have it's name, the pistol is just a pistol." said Urahara.

Ichigo picked up the sword and it flashed in a swirl of red and black energy. It soon became a long black katana with a small chain at the end. "Zangetsu." said Ichigo. He took the pistol but nothing happened. "From what I remember, as you become more spiritualy intuned with your reaper powers, the pistol will become more powerful as well." said Urahara.

"Great, now, let's get to cleaning!" said Rukia. Ichigo shealthed Zangetsu and holstered his pistol. They left the armory and got to cleaning.

**~ BLEACH**

After a long time, the division was cleaned. They had discovered a room full of manicans where clothes and other stuff could be stored, a room where gold could be held, and the hallway lead to many different bedrooms. Now, the three were all circled around the large map. "Okay, so where do we start?" asked Ichigo. "He's right Kisuke, where do we even begin?" asked Rukia.

"Simple, we'll start here at the Shihoin camp." said Urahara, pointing on the map. They looked to see he was pointing at a place in the Senzaikyu mountains. "Why there?" asked Ichigo. "Kaien took the mountain lands from this camp and they hate his guts the most, plus I know the leader of the camp, she'll be of a lot of help." said Urahara. "She?" asked Rukia.

"Yep, the leader of the camp is Yoruichi Shihoin, she's an old friend of mine and Issin's." said Urahara. "Alright, then let's go." said Ichigo. "I'll stay here, you'll need some to stay and maintain the division." said Rukia. "Alright, see you soon Rukia." said Ichigo. She nodded and watched as the two used the map and teleported out of the division.

She sat down and let out a sigh. Her gaze went to the map and she smiled. "I wish you the best of luck, king Ichigo." whispered Rukia.

_**A/N: I forgot to meantion, this is based off the game 'Fable III'. Hope u like it so far.**_


	4. Another Reaper Appears

**CHAPTER 4 ~ Another Reaper Appears**

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo stumbled a bit as he caught his balance. He let out a shiver and saw snow everywhere and Urahara patted his back. "Welcome to the Shihoin camp, the start of our revolution." said Urahara. The reaper nodded and followed his mentor into the camp. Everywhere he looked, he saw people digging in the snow and others laying down, starving.

"Without the mountains, they have nothing to eat, so they are dying." said Urahara. Ichigo was horrified, how could Kaien be this cruel...wait, Ichigo could actually believe it. "Why did he take the mountains?" asked Ichigo. "He is taking the trees and using it for who knows what." said Urahara. They came to a large wooden gate and the older soldier faced him.

"Let me take to Yoruichi first, in the mean time, explore the camp, see what you can find out from your future allies." said Urahara. Ichigo nodded and walked away as the soldier entered the gates. As the reaper walked on, he got strange glances from the members of the camp. 'Must not know many reapers.' thought Ichigo. He then noticed a small child shivering and trying to start a fire.

"Uh, hi." said the child. "Hello, you need help?" asked Ichigo. "Yes, I can't start this fire, the rocks are too damp." said the boy. Ichigo raised a hand and summoned a ball of fire and it hit the wood, lighting it up. "Wow, that was cool, thanks, oh uh, my name is Yuichi Shibata, what's your name?" asked the boy.

"It's Ichigo, and your welcome." said Ichigo. He decided it was best to hid his last name. Yuichi looked at the fire and smiled. "This is the second time I've seen a spell." said Yuichi. "Second, what was the first?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh, six months ago, someone unleashed lightning from their hands, the others didn't think it was so cool and now the person lives alone in a caravan up there." said Yuichi. He pointed to a path that lead up to a high cliff that over looked the camp. "Do you know this person?" asked Ichigo. "No, I only saw the lightning, and no one will talk about it, I don't even know if it was a boy or girl." said Yuichi. "Alright, thanks Yuichi." said Ichigo.

"No problem, thanks for the fire." said Yuichi. The reaper waved and started up the path. If what Yuichi said was true, then there was another reaper living here. 'They could help with the revolution.' thought Ichigo. He got up the path and looked ahead.

There was an old looking caravan and a smoking fireplace. Ichigo went to it, seeing the smoke still heavy. 'It just went out, the reaper is still here.' thought Ichigo. Just then, he was hit back by a strong force but wasn't really fazed by it. Standing before him now was someone in a white shirt that had silver swirl patterns in it with a high collar, plus plain white flowing pants, it was Japanese style clothing as well.

The person also wore a white scarf around their face and held a short sword. Ichigo drew Zangetsu and slashed at the other reaper, letting use a wave of blue energy. The person jumped back holding up the short sword. There was a mutter and the sword extended but Ichigo blocked it, though just barely. 'This reaper is very strong, but then again, they've been at it for six months, I've just started.' thought Ichigo.

Ichigo let loose the fire spell but the figure jumped up and disappeared. 'Damn, they can easily blend into the snow, where did they go?' thought Ichigo. He looked around till he was grabbed from behind. Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu was lost and his sword slide away. Ichigo paniced as he heard the crackling of electricity.

Thinking fast, he pushed back, falling onto his attacker. The other reaper let out an 'omf', letting Ichigo know it was a guy. He got up and grabbed his sword pointing it at the man's throat. "Okay, who the hell are you?!" demanded Ichigo. The guy laughed and removed the white scarf from his face, showing short silver hair, a pale face, crecent eyes and a smile.

"Ya a reaper too?" asked the man. "Yes I am, now who are you?" asked Ichigo. "Gin Ichimaru, say, ya pretty good." said the man. Ichigo was confused until Gin did a floor sweep, bringing Ichigo down and pinning him. "But not as good as meh." said Gin.

Ichigo glared at him but the older man let him up. "So, ya know meh, what 'bout ya?" asked Gin. "It's Ichigo." said the teen. "What about ya last name, come on, ya can tell meh." said Gin. "My last name is Kurosaki." sighed Ichigo.

"Oh, then ya must be the prince." said Gin. "Ya, I am." said Ichigo. "Well then, it's an honor ta meet cha." said Gin, giving a respectful bow. This confused the reaper. "Your not pissed that I'm related to Kaien?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh, I do in fact hate his damn guts, but, ya not him or like him, ya different, I can easily tell." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and Gin offered a hand. "Well, why don't we sit around the fire and ya can tell meh what brings ya all the way out here." said Gin. So, the two sat together, getting warm and Ichigo told Gin. "So, ya plannin a revolution?" asked Gin.

"Yep, I'm taking my brother down, he doesn't even give a damn." said Ichigo. "Hm, Ichigo, how about I join ya, I want ta be apart of your revolution." said Gin. "Really?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, I want the king taken down, I believe ya the rightful ruler of Rukongai." said Gin. The prince gave a smile and Gin chuckled.

"Plus, ya'll need tha help on ya quest, ya not very good at bein a reaper." said Gin. "Shut up, it's my first day." said Ichigo. Gin laughed and Ichigo couldn't help but actually feel comfortable around him. "So, who's ya guide?" asked Gin. "My mother, even though she's dead." said Ichigo.

"Oh, i'm sorry, my guide is ma old friend Rangiku, she died too yet she feels it's her job ta nag meh from even the grave." said Gin. Ichigo laughed and this made Gin smile. "So, the revolution starts here?" asked Gin. "Yep...Gin, why do you live up here now?" asked Ichigo. Gin sighed and laid back a bit.

"Six months ago, there was a wolf attack here, I had a sword and tried ta fight em, one got onto ma back and I paniced, next thing I knew I was shootin lightnin from ma hands." said Gin. "Well, it's a good thing then, it saved your life and this camp's." said Ichigo. "I know, Yoruichi thanked meh and my sword had transformed and it's new name is Shinsou, anyway, even with the leader's words, no one came near meh, they casted meh out as a freak of nature." said Gin. "That's awful, but Yuichi doesn't think you are." said Ichigo. "Don't know who that is." said Gin.

"He's a little boy." said Ichigo. "Oh, well, I was use to tha insults, they hated meh even before I had a reaper's powers, so, they now feared meh, so, I found a caravan up here and moved in and started trainin ta conrol these abilities with Rangiku's help." said Gin. "I can't believe they treated so badly and after you saved them." said Ichigo. "Well, things neva change, but I want change which is why I want ta be apart of ya revolution, so ya can be king and so I can get outta here, see the region." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and Gin held out his hand.

"So, partners?" asked Gin. Ichigo smiled and shook Gin's hand. "Ya, we're partners, but yoy have to help me with these spells." said Ichigo. "Of course, our future king needs ta be powerful, well, at least powerful enough ta beat evil yet not meh." said Gin, chuckling. Ichigo punched Gin's arm and the other held their arm but still laughed. "ICHIGO!" yelled a voice.

The two reapers looked over the edge to see Urahara. "Looks like I'm needed." said Ichigo. "Not alone, we're partners, so I'n goin too." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and the two ran down the path and into the camp. Time to meet Yoruichi.

_**A/N: Gin has finally come into the story. Yay**_

_**Gin: About time I make an appearance.**_

_**YG: Calm down, I couldn't rush you in.**_

_**Gin: Still, ya could of brought meh in sooner!**_

_**YG: ya, ya, anyway, plz Review**_


	5. Yoruichi's Tasks

**CHAPTER 5 ~ Yoruichi's Tasks**

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo and Gin came into the camp and went up to Urahara. "There you are, uh Ichigo, who is this?" asked Urahara. "Gin Ichimaru, he's also a reaper and is joining our revolution." said Ichigo. "Oh, wheres your badge?" asked Urahara. Gin lifted his shirt a bit, showing the reaper's badge acting as a belt buckle.

"Okay, he's a reaper." said Urahara. "Ya had doubts that the prince would be wrong?" asked Gin, teasingly. Urahara chuckled and looked at Ichigo. "I told Yoruichi about everything, but she wants to talk with you, she isn't too trusting of royalty now." said Urahara. "I don't really blame her." said Ichigo.

"Still, try to convince her to join up with us." said Urahara. Ichigo nodded and went to the gates with Gin following close behind. Sitting under a tent in a chair was a woman wiith tan skin, long purple hair in a pony tail and yellow eyes, she wore a black top with no sleeves or back and black pants. "Aw, the young prince." said Yoruichi coldy. Beside her another woman only shorter with short black hair that had two long thin pony tails wrapped in white bandages.

"You have some nerve being here." snapped the other woman. "Soi fon, be calm, we are here to hear him out, and Gin, glad to see you." said Yoruichi. Gin nodded and Ichigo went up to her. "Look, I don't really blame you for not trusting me, but Urahara and me need your help in our revolution to take down my brother." said Ichigo. "Ha, how do we know you won't just turn us over to your brother?" asked Yoruichi.

"You have my word." said Ichigo. "Heh, a lot of good that is, your wasting our time." said Soi fon. "Enough!" snapped Gin. The two looked at him in shock as he stood next to Ichigo. "He's tellin tha truth, but if your still too thick skulled ta trust him then at least give him a chance ta prove himself!" spat Gin.

Ichigo was surprised, Gin was so easy-going just moments ago. "Very well, I shall give you three tasks, if you can complete them, then I will join you." said Yoruichi. Ichigo looked at her as she held up three fingers. "Number one, bring me back an artifact from the chamber your father built under the Higashinijo academy; number two, take care of those mercinaries that call themselves 'the Vizards', they won't leave us alone and keep killing my people; number three, try to get the Higashinijo village to share what food they can with us." said Yoruichi. "Is that it?" asked Ichigo.

"Yep, that's all." said Yoruichi. "Nice knowing you." sneered Soi fon. The two left and Ichigo sighed. "Thanks for helping me out." said Ichigo. "Of course, I want ta see this place restored to it's original state." said Gin.

They meet up with Urahara and told him about the three tasks. "Oh, this won't be easy, but, I know the chamber she was talking about, just go to the one in charge of keeping the academy in check; Hanataro Yamada, he'll show you where the entrance to the chamber is." said Urahara. "What 'bout ya?" asked Gin. "I'm gonna do a bit of digging, see what I can find out about the Vizards." said Urahara. With that, the older soldier left and Ichigo held out his hand.

"Before we go, I want to show you something." said Ichigo. "Okay." said Gin. He took Ichigo's hand and the teen held his bandge and the two disappeared.

**~ BLEACH**

Rukia was humming as she dusted the book shelf when there was a flash of light. She looked to see Ichigo and a guy she never saw before. "Ichigo, who is this?" asked Rukia. "This is Gin Ichimaru, he's joining our revolution." said Ichigo. "Nice to meet you." said Rukia, bowing slightly.

"Right back at cha." said Gin, bowing a bit too. "Anyway, this is the secret division." said Ichigo. "Ooh, nice." said Gin. He lead the man away and into one of the rooms. Rukia sighed and went back to cleaning, least they got a new ally.

**~ BLEACH**

There was a flash and the two were at the entrance of the camp. "Okay, now, ta get ta Higashinijo village, we need ta go down the mountain, also, beware of wolves." said Gin. "Alright, you know Senzaikyu mountain better so you lead the way." said Ichigo. "Gottcha, I actually know a shorter route down tha mountain, it'll take us through a cave but it's worth it since it leads straight ta tha bottom of tha mountain." said Gin. "Great, let's go." said Ichigo.

Gin smiled and went up to a guard. He nodded and pulled a lever, opening the metal gate. Gin ran up the path with Ichigo behind and they came to some stone pillars. "Are you going to miss your home?" asked Ichigo. Gin looked back at the camp and shook his head. "No, I won't miss this place, and they'll be pleased that I'm gone." said Gin.

Ichigo felt bad for Gin but the older man just grinned and faced his new friend. "It's okay, I neva felt at home here, so I'm glad ta leave it behind." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and Gin put his hand on the prince's back. "Shall we go now?" asked Gin. "Ya, we're going." said Ichigo.

Gin nodded and ran on with Ichigo following. Now, they're were off for Higashinijo village, and to the three tasks that lay ahead.

_**A/N: Now they're off to do Yoruichi's dirty work for her. Hmm, must be nice to get people to do whatever you want...wait, I'm doing that right now.**_

_**Ichigo: Bitch, what do you have planned?**_

_**YG: *Evil grin***_

_**Gin: Ichi, I think we're doomed. -_-'**_


	6. The Icy Cave

**CHAPTER 6 ~ The Icy Cave**

**~ BLEACH**

A shiver rippled through the orange haired reaper's body and he rubbed his arms, trying to warm up. "Are ya okay, Ichi?" asked Gin. "Just a bit cold." said Ichigo. "Sorry, I should of told ya, Senzaikyu mountains is far colder than inside that camp." said Gin. Ichigo nodded when he flinched.

Gin was wrapping his scarf around his neck. "It ain't much, but it'll keep ya a little warm." said Gin. "Uh, th-thanks." said Ichigo, blushing lightly. Gin smiled and headed down the path again. Ichigo cluched at the scarf, he could feel warmth spreading through his body.

"Gin, what about you?" asked Ichigo. "I'll be fine, I was born here so I'm more used ta tha cold weather." said Gin. "You sure?" asked Ichigo. "Ya, I'm sure, ya don't need ta worry so much." said Gin. The silver haired reaper went on and Ichigo sighed. 'I still do worry.' thought Ichigo.

Meanwhile, with Gin, he was really touched. He was so used to being hated and treated like crap that having someone actually worry and care for him was strange and new. 'Ichigo, ya really do have a great heart.' thought Gin. He looked back, seeing the younger reaper looking around. 'How cute, then again, this must be his first time out in tha world, he knows nothing about it.' thought Gin.

Ichigo was in aw at the beauty of the mountains and the crisp snow. It was so amazing out here, how could his brother want to destroy this beauty? Suddenly, there was a loud howl and the two looked up ahead to see a pack of wolves. "Well, you did promise wolves." said Ichigo. "Yep, but it's a promise I wish I could break." said Gin.

Ichigo snorted and drew Zangetsu. Gin pulled out Shinsou and got into a stance. "_Shoot to kill, Shinsou!_" said Gin. With that, his sword extended, killing three wolves. The rest came at Ichigo who only raised his sword up.

"_Getsuga Tensho!_" said Ichigo. A large wave of red and black energy tore at the ground, hitting the wolves and cutting them into pieces also with the ground. Ichigo stood up when he saw Gin hold up a hand to him and blue electricity come out. This surprised the teen till it went over his head and their was a whine of pain. Ichigo looked back to see a wolf skeleton fall down.

"Sorry ta scare ya, but ya need ta keep your wits about, ya can be attacked from behind." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and Gin took hold of his arm and lead him across the bridge. "How far till we reach the cave?" asked Ichigo. "Soon, it's just behind these trees." said Gin. They got past the trees and Ichigo saw the cave entrance.

They went in and Ichigo saw the path and a steep fall into a foggy abyss, also the cave walls were covered in ice. "This is a cave I found while I traveled around these mountains, it doesn't have a name though, but who cares, it's a short cut ta the bottom." said Gin. "As long as that bottom doesn't involve the bottom of this abyss." said Ichigo, looking over the edge. "Nope, we just need ta follow the right paths, just be careful, there are wolves in here too." said Gin. "A promise you wish to break?" asked Ichigo.

"Yep." said Gin. They walked on and Ichigo kept looking down, no matter how much farther the path lead down, he couldn't see the bottom. Just then, there was a cruch and Gin reacted. "Shit, wolves!" said Gin. They were surrounded in seconds.

Ichigo went to draw Zangetsu but a wolf jumped onto his back. "Gin, a little help?" asked Ichigo, trying to get it off. "Busy, but I'll try." said Gin, holding back a wolf. The younger reaper then lost his footing and hit the ice wall where it broke and he and the wolf fell into it. "ICHIGO!" yelled Gin.

The reaper could only shout as he fell into the dark. Gin threw back the wolves and used force push to send them over the edge. He ran to the new opening but couldn't see a thing. 'No way, no way is he dead.' thought Gin. He then took off down the path. He had to find Ichigo.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo let out a groan as he sat up. He was on a new path and the wolf was gone. The hole he fell into was actually an ice slide so he slide down and landed hard. The wolf, being lighter, went over the edge and fell to it's death. Hell, he STILL couldn't see the bottom!

The reaper stood up and looked around. "GIN, CAN YOU HEAR?!" yelled Ichigo. His only answer was the echoing of his voice. "GIN!" yelled Ichigo. He let out a grunt and sat down, he was now lost in a cave without Gin.

His hand then went to the scarf and he held it closer. 'What do I do now?' thought Ichigo. Suddenly, he saw a flash and everything became gray and frozen in time. "Ichigo." said a voice. It was his mother again.

"Mom, why are you here?" asked Ichigo. "To guide you, I don't want to see you looking so lost, now listen, follow this path back up, it'll take you to the begining of a fork and you'll eventually meet up with Gin again." said Masaki. Ichigo nodded and stood up. "Thanks mom." said Ichigo. Masaki nodded and she vanished, restoring everything to it's normal color and time started again.

Ichigo ran up the path, and hopefully straight back to Gin. He was out of breath by the time he found the fork in the paths. 'Hopefully Gin shows up here.' thought Ichigo. Just then, he heard a grumble and out of a small cave came these weirdly headed creatures. Ichigo knew them from books, they were familiars; they could shoot leeches from their heads and blow them up.

Ichigo drew his pistol and started shooting them two went down but one got behind him. In a flash, it squeezed it's head, shooting a squirming ball of leeches at the teen. Ichigo jumped back, covered in slim and leeches. He tried pulling them off but they were stuck on good. The familiar looked at him and let out a sharp cry.

In an instant, the leeches exploded on him. He gasped as blood gushed from his arm, leg, and forehead. He fell back, blood getting into his eye. The familiars came closer and Ichigo shot them. One jumped back and squirted him with leeches. Most got around his neck and this worried him.

The familiar opened it's mouth but was shot in the head and fell back. Ichigo was confused till he saw Gin, holding a glowing light purple pistol. "Ichigo, holy shit, ya a bloody mess." said Gin. "I know." said Ichigo, as the leeches fell off, dead. Gin helped Ichigo up and handed him a red bottle.

"It's a health potion." said Gin. Ichigo took it and drank it, his wounds healing instantly. "Thanks Gin, I fell down a ice slide and got attacked by these damn things." said Ichigo. "Ya welcome, now, let's go." said Gin. Ichigo happily agreed and followed Gin down the right path.

Eventually, they came to the exit and went through. They were near a lake and there was no snow. "Okay, now, Higashinijo village is up that path, past the two cliffs there." said Gin. Ichigo looked up, seeing the pass. "Good, let's get a move on." said Ichigo.

He ran up the hill with Gin close behind. "Don't run, we still have a long walk." said Gin. Ichigo slowed down and sighed. "Alright, fine." said Ichigo. Gin smirked and patted his back.

"Ya sure will drive this kingdom wild." said Gin. Ichigo smacked him half-heartly. Gin laughed and returned the punch. Ichigo rolled his eyes as they continued the walk. 'How much furture, it can't be that far.' thought Ichigo.

Except it was, after five hours of walking, they came over a hill to see the village. Ichigo was amazed, it was large and he saw no factory smoke or any kind of pollution. "Well, Ichi, welcome ta Higashinijo village." said Gin.

_**A/N: They finally made it, now they just need to find the academy.**_

_**Ichigo: *looking at map* This makes no sense, looks like a five year old drew this.**_

_**Gin: perhaps one did, man, campared ta this, Rukia's drawings are Mona Lisas'**_

_**YG: SHUT UP!**_

_**Ichigo: Uh oh**_

_**Gin: uh, plz Review if you want us to live!**_


	7. Decent Into Danger

**CHAPTER 7 ~ Decent Into Danger**

**~ BLEACH**

"Wow, theres no smoke or any pollution." said Ichigo. "Yep, this is a very clean village, it's only the city of Rukon that's polluted." said Gin. Ichigo agreed and the two crossed the bridge and went into the village. "So, where is the academy?" asked Ichigo. "I only know Senzaikyu mountains, I don't know this village." said Gin.

Ichigo sighed but noticed a large building at the very top of Higashinijo village. "Maybe that's it." said Ichigo. "Perhaps, let's go check." said Gin. They ran up the path to the hill to see the building in it's full height. "What does the sign say?" asked Ichigo.

"Uh, 'Higashinijo academy', we found it." said Gin. They went in to see books and papers everywhere. Once to the main lobby, they saw a man who looked like a boy reading a book. "Oh, sorry, but the academy is closed, you can't be here." said the man. "Are you Hanataro Yamada?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, why do you ask?" asked Hanataro. Ichigo and Gin then showed their badges. "Oh wow, reapers, I was told- oh never mind, follow me, it's the secret chamber you want, correct?" asked Hanataro. "Yep, tha very one." said Gin. Hanataro lead them down some hallways till they came to a room with a large, locked metal door.

"Uh, I trust you can open it, I have to go back to organizing." said Hanataro. He left and Ichigo noticed a familiar shape on the door. "So, how do we open it?" asked Gin. "Like this." said Ichigo. He took his badge and put it on the door.

In a second, the door's locks came undone and it opened on it's own. "Well, well, ya quite the locksmith." chuckled Gin. Ichigo rolled his eyes and the two went down the steps and into the chamber. Once in, they were in a room full of books. "This is it?" asked Gin.

The younger reaper walked through the room and noticed a way out. He went through and his mouth fell open. "Uh, Gin, it's more than this." said Ichigo. Gin came over to Ichigo's side to see more shelves of books, some building in the center and more pathways. "Well, damn, ya father had a lotta time on his hands." said Gin.

The teen could only nod and then he sighed. "Well, let's go, we need to find an artifact to bring to Yoruichi." said Ichigo. "Yep, but, where tha hell are we gonna find one in this big ass place?" asked Gin. "Hm, when I was a kid, my dad would always make me go through the garden maze as a race and there would always be a prize at the end." said Ichigo. "What 'bout it?" asked Gin.

"If my dad really did build this place, then we can find our artifact at the end, though I doubt this'll be easy." said Ichigo. "Well, then, let's go beat this little game." said Gin with a smirk. The two ran down the walkways and stairs and the older reaper looked down. "Nah, it'd really suck if we fell down there." said Gin. "Then don't fall." said Ichigo.

He then stopped and and Gin saw there was no way they could move on. "Well, this sucks." said Gin. Just then, Ichigo saw a glowing blue black butterfly and it settled down on a weird statue of a sword. "Is that a butterfly?" asked Ichigo. "_**More specificly, a Hell Butterfly.**_" said a voice.

Both reapers jumped and looked around. "Rukia, is that you?" asked Ichigo. "_**Yep, I found a way to talk to you through your badge.**_" said Rukia. "Oh, so, what's so special 'bout this little insect?" asked Gin. "_**A Hell Butterfly is a creature that can help out a reaper with things, if it glows blue, there's something you can hit with your sword, if it's yellow, something you can shoot, if red, something that requires magic.**_" explained Rukia.

"Well, it's blue and on a statue of a sword." said Ichigo. "_**Then it wants you to use your sword to hit the statue to continue.**_" said Rukia. Ichigo eyed it and drew Zangetsu. In a flash, he slashed the statue in half and the Hell Butterfly flew away. There was a loud rumble and a bridge flew out, connecting the walkway to the building.

"Great, now we can move on." said Gin. They ran across the bridge when the ground in the building cracked and three strange creatures with a snake's bottom and a human torso with a mask came up, hissing. "The hell?" asked Ichigo. "Ooh shit, Acidwires, they fast and spit acid." explained Gin. "Well, we better kick their asses fast." said Ichigo.

Gin agreed and drew Shinsou. The three monsters lunged at them and Gin jumped up and Ichigo ran right. "_Getsuga Tensho!_" said Ichigo. He unleashed a wave of energy which the Acidwire tried to block but it lost both hands. It roared and Gin lifted up Shinsou to his forehead.

"Ichigo, take cover." said Gin. Ichigo jumped outside onto the bridge and watched Gin. "*_Rain, Yarisazame!_" said Gin. He vanished andto Ichigo's shock, he saw blades raining down, killing the Acidwires. They fell dead and Gin landed on the ground.

"Holy shit." said Ichigo. "Yep, my sword has two abilities." said Gin. Ichigo nodded when he noticed something. "Wait, there are _TWO_ dead Acidwires, where's the third?" asked Ichigo. Just then, the ground blasted open and it appeared.

Gin jumped back and Ichigo held up his hands. He let loose the fire spell, only, it wasn't fire, it was ICE! The creature roared and was frozen solid and then it crumbled into little bits. "Well, well, looks like ya learned ya second spell." said Gin. "But how, I didn't even train or anything." said Ichigo.

"We reapers learn on tha fly, so, the more experience ya get in battle, the stronger ya get and the more ya uncover in magic." said Gin. Ichigo understood and Gin grabbed his arm and they continued on through the chamber. Ichigo rubbed his neck when he realized something, the scarf was gone. "Shit, Gin, I lost your scarf." said Ichigo. Gin looked and saw his white scarf was gone.

"I'm so sorry." said Ichigo. "It's fine, it was only a scarf." said Gin. The teen only sighed and then they came to a staircase but it lead nowhere. "Now what?" asked Ichigo. Gin looked down and saw a glowing arrow.

He stepped on it and a plateform came up with three glowing arrows. "We make our own path." said Gin. They walked onto the plateform and stepped on another arrow where another plateform came up. 'This'll be a while.' thought Ichigo.

**~ BLEACH**

Meanwhile, at Rukon catsle, Kaien was pissed. A few days ago, Rukia Kuchiki the maid was to be executed but she had vanished. Hell, Kisuke Urahara and his own brother were gone! This angered him, he had sent out his men to search the castle and Rukon. They were under orders to kill Rukia and Urahara and to bring Ichigo back unharmed.

He may be a pain in the ass, but he was still his little brother, his only family. Kaien didn't know what they were planning, but he was determined to see them dead and to have his brother back. 'So many traitors in my kingdom, and they wish to defy me, and they also kidnapped my brother, unforgivable!' thought Kaien. He sat on his throne and rested his head in his hand. As he sat there, he thought of what Ichigo said to him, and of the past.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Kaien, Kaien!" called a voice. Ten year old Kaien looked up from his book to see his five year old brother standing in his doorway. "What is it, Ichigo?" asked Kaien. "Urahara is gonna teach me how to fight with a sword." said Ichigo excitedly. "Aren't you too young?" asked Kaien. _

_"No I'm not, he trained you when you were five." pouted Ichigo. Kaien laughed and patted his brother's head. "Alright, alright, so, when is your first lesson?" asked Kaien. "Tomorrow, just wait, I'm gonna be even stronger than you." said Ichigo. "I await for that day." said Kaien fondly. _

_Ichigo only smiled and then a servent entered. "Young masters, your father wishes to see you." said the man. "Okay, in the garden?" asked Kaien. The man nodded and the two headed off for the back of the castle. Waiting by the garden maze was a man with black hair and stubbles on his chin and he wore the Rukongai crown. _

_It was their father and the king; Issin Kurosaki. "Aw, my wonderful sons, there you are." said Issin. "Hi dad." said Kaien. Ichigo only looked up at his father. "I thought it'd be nice to play a game, a maze race." said Issin. "Yay, I'll beat you guys this time." said Ichigo. "We shall see, Ichigo." chuckled Issin. With that, they started their game._

_***FLASHBACK ends***_

Kaien sat back as he felt a tear. He won't be weak like his father had been that fateful day, he refused to. He was going to get his brother back, even if he had to destroy Rukongai to do it.

_**A/N: Well, heres the 7th chapter. Please review.**_

_*** Rain, Yarisazame - This move came from the Bleach games for the DS 'Bleach - Blade Of Fate' and 'Bleach - Dark Souls'**_


End file.
